513th Air Control Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Group |role= Air Control |size= |command_structure= Air Force Reserve Command |garrison= Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma |equipment= "OK" |equipment_label= Tail Code |battles= |decorations= |disbanded= |commander1= Col. Jeffrey McGalliard |identification_symbol= |identification_symbol_label=513th Air Control Group emblem |aircraft_electronic= E-3 Sentry }} The 513th Air Control Group (513 ACG) is an Air Reserve Component (ARC) of the United States Air Force. It is assigned to the Tenth Air Force, Air Force Reserve Command, stationed at Tinker Air Force Base, Oklahoma. The 349th AMW is an associate unit of the 552d Air Control Wing, Air Combat Command (ACC) and if mobilized the wing is gained by ACC. Its World War II predecessor, the 3d Combat Cargo Group was a United States Army Air Forces combat organization. It served primarily in the China Burma India Theater and Pacific Ocean Theater of World War II. In 1948, the group was redesignated as the 513th Troop Carrier Group. Overview In March 1996 the United States Air Force re-activated the 513th Air Control Group as an Airborne Warning and Control System (AWACS) Reserve Associate unit executing the command and control mission in concert with active duty airman. The 513th partners with its Active Duty Associate host, the 552d Air Control Wing. The 513 ACG's mission is to provide theater and Air Force commanders with trained aircrews and maintenance personnel and systems for airborne surveillance, warning and control of U.S. and allied military aviation assets. The 513th's subordinate units include the 970th Airborne Air Control Squadron (AACS), which includes the 513th Operations Support Flight (OSF), the 513th Aircraft Maintenance Squadron (AMXS), and the 513th Maintenance Squadron (MXS). History Constituted and activated in India in 1944. Supported ground forces during the battle for northern Burma and the subsequent Allied drive southward. Flew Allied troops and materiel to the front, transporting gasoline, oil, vehicles, engineering and signal equipment, and other items that the group either landed or dropped in Burma. Also evacuated wounded personnel to India. Moved to Burma in June 1945. After the liberation of Burma, the group hauled critical supplies such as gasoline to China. From late 1945, it continued airlift missions as needed in China until April 1946 when inactivated. Redesignated 513th Troop Carrier Group (Special). Activated in Germany on 19 November 1948. Assigned to United States Air Forces in Europe. Using C-54's, transported food, coal, and other supplies during the Berlin airlift, Operation Vittles. Inactivated in Germany in October 1949. Activated in the US on 8 November 1955. Assigned to Tactical Air Command and equipped with C-123 aircraft. From November 1955 to November 1958, participated in numerous tactical exercises and operations, including troop drops and airlift in support of construction of the Distant Early Warning (DEW) Line stations in the American Arctic. From April 1966 to January 1976, provided intra-theater airlift in support of US Air Forces in Europe, European Command, and North Atlantic Treaty Organization operations and exercises, using C-130s and crews rotating to Europe from Tactical Air Command and Military Airlift Command wings based in the United States and C-124s and crews from Air Force Reserve groups. Maintained and operated EC-135s as an airborne command post and acted as host organization for American units at RAF Mildenhall to February 1992. In addition, the group collected samples from the atmosphere for the purpose of detecting and identifying nuclear explosions. Beginning March 1996, trained to fulfill an air control mission through the use of airborne warning and control system (AWACS) aircraft. Took part in worldwide contingency operations and counter-drug missions. From March 1996 to April 1997, the 513th Air Control Group was assigned to the U.S. Air Force Reserve's 507th Air Refueling Wing. In 1997, the 513th was transferred to the active duty 552nd Air Control Wing. Despite this transfer, the 513th remained a part of the Air Force Reserve. It is currently the only reserve unit to fly the E-3 Sentry AWACS aircraft. Lineage * Established as 3d Combat Cargo Group on 1 June 1944 : Activated on 5 June 1944 : Redesignated 513th Troop Carrier Group on 19 September 1945 : Inactivated on 15 April 1946 * Redesignated 513th Troop Carrier Group, Special, and activated, on 19 November 1948 : Inactivated on 16 October 1949 * Redesignated 513th Troop Carrier Group, Assault, Fixed Wing on 30 June 1955 : Activated on 8 November 1955 : Inactivated on 8 October 1957 * Consolidated (31 January 1984) with the 513th Troop Carrier Wing, Assault, Fixed Wing, which was established on 26 September 1957 : Activated on 8 October 1957 : Redesignated 513th Troop Carrier Wing, Assault on 1 July 1958 : Inactivated on 1 December 1958 * Redesignated 513th Troop Carrier Wing, and activated, on 6 April 1966 : Organized on 15 April 1966 : Redesignated: 513th Tactical Airlift Wing on 1 July 1967 : Redesignated: 513th Airborne Command and Control Wing on 18 June 1987 : Inactivated on 1 February 1992 * Redesignated '''513th Air Control Group on 7 March 1996 : Activated in the Reserve on 15 March 1996. Assignments * Army Air Forces, India-Burma Sector, China-Burma-India Theater, 5 June 1944 : Attached to: Third Tactical Air Force, 5 June 1944-unkn : Attached to: Tenth Air Force, c. 20 August-21 September 1944 * Tenth Air Force, 22 September 1944 : Attached to: Air Cargo Headquarters, Tenth Air Force, 1 November 1944 – 30 April 1945 : Attached to: North Burma Air Task Force, Tenth Air Force, 1 May – 11 June 1945 * Army Air Forces, India-Burma Theater, 12 June 1945 : Attached to: India-China Division, Air Transport Command, 12 June 1945– * Tenth Air Force, 16 June-1 August 1945 : Remained attached to India-China Division, Air Transport Command * Unknown (probably Army Air Forces, India-Burma Theater), 1 August-c. 1 November 1945 : Remained attached to India-China Division, Air Transport Command, to 1 November 1945 * Tenth Air Force, c. 1 November 1945 * Army Air Forces, China Theater, c. 12 November 1945 – 15 April 1946 * 1 Airlift Task Force, 19 November 1948 : Attached to: 61st Troop Carrier Wing, 19–25 November 1948 : Attached to: Airlift Wing Provisional, 26 November 1948 – 19 January 1949 : Attached to: 7497 Airlift Wing, 20 January – 9 July 1949 : Attached to: 61st Troop Carrier Wing, 10 July 1949– * United States Air Forces in Europe, 26 September-16 October 1949 : Remained attached to 61st Troop Carrier Wing to 16 October 1949 * Eighteenth Air Force, 8 November 1955 : Attached to 314th Troop Carrier Wing, 8 November 1955– * Ninth Air Force, 1 September 1957 : Remained attached to 314th Troop Carrier Wing to 8 October 1957 * 839th Air Division, 8 October 1957 – 1 December 1958 * United States Air Forces in Europe, 6 April 1966 : Attached to 322d Air Division, 15 April 1966– * Third Air Force, 1 July 1966 : Remained under 322d Air Division * United States Air Forces in Europe, 1 July 1967 : Remained under 322d Air Division * Third Air Force, 1 November 1968 – 1 February 1992 : Remained under 322d Air Division to 24 December 1968 * 507th Air Refueling Wing, 15 March 1996 * Tenth Air Force, 1 April 1997–present Components * Naval Air Transport Squadron VR-6: attached 19 November 1948 – 31 July 1949. * 9 (later, 330): 5 June 1944 – 15 April 1946 (detached 13 July-11 August 1944); 19 November 1948 – 16 October 1949; 8 November 1955 – 1 December 1958 * 10 Airborne Command Control (later, 10 Airborne Command and Control): 1 January 1970 – 31 December 1991 * 10 (later, 331): 5 June 1944 – 6 January 1946 (detached 15 December 1945 – 6 January 1946); 19 November 1948 – 16 October 1949; 8 November 1955 – 1 December 1958. * 11 (later, 332): 5 June 1944 – 2 May 1945 (detached 16 June-12 August 1944; C. 1 November 1945 – 15 April 1946; 19 November 1948 – 16 October 1949; 8 November 1955 – 1 December 1958 * 12 (later, 333): 5 June 1944 – 6 January 1946 (detached 5 July-11 August 1944 and 15 December 1945 – 6 January 1946); 19 November 1948 – 16 October 1949 (detached 20 December 1948 – 26 September 1949) * 32: attached 5 November 1973 – 15 January 1974 and 5 September-14 November 1975 * 36: attached 21 March – 22 June 1967; 26 February – 19 June 1969; 13 July-14 September 1971; 5 March-16 May 1973; 3 January-15 March 1974 * 37: attached 21 September-21 December 1967; 2 December 1968 – 26 February 1969; 2 March-13 May 1970; 13 January-14 March 1972; and (by 5) September-15 November 1973 * 38: attached 5 November 1970 – 7 January 1971; 13 September-16 November 1971; 11 March-6 May 1972; 7 May – 15 July 1973 * 39: attached 27 May – 8 July 1968; 7 July-15 September 1974; 4 July-14 September 1975 * 40: attached 11 March-27 May 1968; 5 March-15 May 1975 * 41: attached 12 November 1971 – 17 January 1972; 3 March-15 May 1974; 5 November 1974 – 16 January 1975 * 47: attached 12 May – 16 July 1971 * 48: attached 10 June-c. July 1972 * 61: attached 6 May-11 August 1967; 8 April-c. 29 June 1968; 27 May – 6 July 1970; 5 January-16 March 1973 * 345: attached 8 October 1956 – 12 November 1958 * 346: attached 8 October 1956 – 30 June 1958 and 13 February-11 March 1968 * 347: attached 22 June-23 September 1967; 15 June-6 September 1969; 5 September-15 November 1970 * 348: attached 6 September-16 November 1969; 17 February-4 March 1970; 7 May – 13 July 1970; 5 January-15 March 1971; 6 May – 1 June 1972 * 530 Fighter: attached 15 December 1945 – 16 February 1946 * 772d Tactical Airlift Squadron: attached 5 July-21 September 1972; 3 November 1972 – 16 January 1973; 5 January-16 March 1975; 5 November 1975 – 15 January 1976. * 773d Tactical Airlift Squadron: attached 1 June – 14 July 1972; 28 August-16 November 1972; 5 July-5 September 1973; 5 May – 15 July 1974; 5 May – 14 July 1975 * 774th Tactical Airlift Squadron: attached 5 September-15 November 1974 * 777th Tactical Airlift Squadron: attached 6 August-13 November 1967; 10 May-7 August 1969; 11 January-19 March 1970; 1–31 October 1970; 13 March-12 May 1971 * 778th Tactical Airlift Squadron: attached 7 November 1967 – 13 February 1968; 18 October-21 December 1969; 7 July-16 September 1970 * 779th Tactical Airlift Squadron: attached 26 September-2 December 1968; 7 August-18 October 1969 * 970 Airborne Air Control: 15 March 1996–present * 1648 Military Airlift Squadron Provisional: attached 8 July 1968 – 10 May 1969 * 7120 Airborne Command Control: 1 July 1966 – 1 January 1970 * 7441 Troop Carrier Squadron Provisional1: attached 20 July 1966 – 1 March 1967 * 7442 Troop Carrier Squadron Provisional: attached 20 July 1966 – 1 June 1967 Aircraft flown * C-47 Skytrain, 1944–1946 * C-46 Commando, 1945–1946 * C-54 Skymaster, 1948–1949 (included Navy R5D of Naval Squadron VR-6) * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1955–1956 * C-123 Provider, 1956–1958 * C-130 Hercules, 1966–1976 * Boeing EC-135, 1966–1992 * C-124 Globemaster II, 1968–1969 * WC-135 Constant Phoenix, 1989–1992 * E-3 Sentry, 1996–present Stations * Sylhet Airfield, India 5 June 1944 * Dinjan Airfield, India 2 August 1944 * Myitkyina Airfield, Burma 3 June 1945 * Shanghai Airport, China 1 November 1945 – 15 April 1946 * Rhein-Main AB, Germany, 19 November 1948 – 16 October 1949 * Sewart AFB, Tennessee, 8 November 1955 – 1 December 1958 * Évreux-Fauville Air Base, France, 15 April 1966 * RAF Mildenhall, England, 1 July 1966 – 1 February 1992 * Tinker AFB, Oklahoma, 15 March 1996–present See also * Objective, Burma! * Operation Silk Purse - United States Air Forces in Europe's airborne command and control mission References * Martin, John G. Through Hell's Gate to Shanghai: History of the 10th Combat Cargo Squadron, 3rd Combat Cargo Group, CBI Theater, 1944–1946. Athens, Ohio: Lawhead Press, 1983. * Maurer, Maurer. Air Force Combat Units Of World War II. Maxwell Air Force Base, Alabama: Office of Air Force History, 1983. ISBN 0-89201-092-4. External links * 3d Combat Cargo Group Category:Military units and formations established in 1944 Category:Air control groups of the United States Air Force Category:1944 establishments in the United States